Zeolites are a group of naturally occurring and synthetic microporous, crystalline, hydrated aluminosilicates. Zeolites have well defined chemical structures containing AlO4 and SiO4 moieties linked through a common oxygen atom. The Applicant is aware of many uses of zeolites in both industry and agriculture which is due to their three-dimensional structure, which endows them with specific physicochemical properties including: ion exchange capacity, adsorbent nature, size exclusion framework as well as catalytic properties.
Clinoptilolite, colloquially known as clinoptolite, is a geological term used to describe one of the naturally occurring, high silica content zeolites. The functional physicochemical attributes of clinoptilolite in its natural state allow for its usage in many applications such as in chemical sieve applications, gas adsorption applications, as feed additives, as food additives, odour control agents, and as a water filter for municipal and residential drinking water.
Additionally, clinoptilolite in its natural state is known to exhibit diverse biological activities and may be of clinical use as an adjuvant to anticancer therapy, as a vaccine adjuvant, as a glucose adsorbent for the treatment of diabetes, as an antioxidant, and as a regulator of the immune system.
Clinoptilolite in its naturally occurring state is not always Ideal for use as an adsorption, sieving or sequestering agent, as it frequently has varying amounts of contaminants associated therewith which tend to impede the adsorptive, sieving and/or sequestering capabilities thereof. Such contaminants also tend to impede the cation exchange capabilities of naturally occurring clinoptilolite.
It is an object of this invention to potentiate clinoptilolite in order to increase the adsorptive, sieving, sequestering, and/or cation exchange capabilities of naturally occurring clinoptilolite.